


Life on Mars

by space0bongo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabblethon, F/M, The Becho is dysfunctional, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: The way I see a possible Bellamy/Echo baby scenario happening. NB: It's messed up.





	Life on Mars

The day Echo discovers she's pregnant is the day she hears Wanheda's voice through the radio on her shift. It's crackly at first, just random words, but it soon grows as clear as if they were in the same room.

"Bellamy you should be here by now," Wanheda's voice trembles with some kind of emotion. "Why aren't you? The earth has been survivable for months...."

Before she can even think about it Echo turns dials until the voice disappears into static. She's not a romantic, it's painfully clear that what she and Bellamy have is less about love and more about a lack of sexual options, but she's going to be a mother.

The last thing her unborn baby needs is Bellamy rallying everyone into a half-baked rescue misson. Raven hammered home the dangers of taking children to earth their first week here. Echo's not going to risk her baby for anyone. They will only leave this place when her child is old enough to survive the landing, no sooner.

"You hear anything?" Murphy stifles a yawn when he comes to relieve her. Raven has them monitoring the comms station in shifts so they can make contact with the bunker. Echo can't look him in the eye as she lies.

"No, nothing."

Murphy side-eyes her for a moment. He's made it abundantly clear how stupid he thinks Echo was to miss her contraceptive, and Echo's heard the whispers amongst the crew. They all think she's going insane, even Bellamy who hasn't so much as looked at her since she told him about her pregnancy.

They couldn't be further from the truth. Echo is the only one up here, save for Raven perhaps, who can still think clearly.

Bellamy Blake doesn't care about any of then. The only two people he gives a shit about are on the earth, and faced with a choice Bellamy will always choose them. She has no intention of losing her child to that.

"You okay?" Murphy asks reluctantly and Echo nods curtly before making her way back to her quarters.

-/-


End file.
